twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezra Waterstein
Short Bio Ezra and Slate Morrison's farther, Colman were partner's for twenty years. They came up the ranks together and became as brothers. Slate has always known him as Uncle Ezra, and never differentiated him from any of his blood relatives, as he saw him just about everyday since he could remember. In turn, Ezra had always treated Slate like a nephew. Having no family of his own, Slate filled a void in his life and whenever, Colman and Heather (Slate's mother) needed a babysitter, Ezra would gladly volunteer. It was Ezra who actually noticed the darkness lurking within Slate, the same constant shadow that followed Colman shrouded him and so together the two men worked to turn the boy's rage into a weapon for good. After, Colman's courageous death in a Boston riot in 2006 for which they were called in as reinforcements, Ezra took his place and did his best to guide the violent young Morrison as his father would have. A non-practicing Jew, Ezra knows about as much of the Catholic faith as his own religion due to all the time he spent with the Morrison family. He is an exceptional cop, everything by the book, except where Slate is concerned. Many times he's put his neck on the line to ensure that he kept his badge knowing that symbol is the only thing separating him from the very criminals they protect civilians against. After the 'Shift', Ezra experienced a physical change, but never once did effect his moral compass nor sway his convictions. He remains a straight and narrow Captain for the Jersey City PD, keeping his transformation a secret. Slate is the only one he has entrusted with the knowledge of his supernatural ability. Appearance *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Dark Brown, starting to grey *Ethnicity: Jewish *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 175 lbs Ezra is a tall, thin man, but wiry with a deceptive strength not afraid to mix it up if he has to. At his age, though, he is more careful now and doesn't hesitate to pull his firearm. As a Captain he dresses appropriately, preferring dark coloured suits to light. Abilities Psychometry / Precognition (Stereotypical Psychic) After the 'Shift' Ezra became sensitive to strong impressions left over from violent events. It is only the heinous and malicious crimes (they have to be strong impressions) that offer him a glimpse into the past, giving cryptic visions that may provide insights into catching perpetrators. He may also receive obscure views of the future by touching very personal items of a person, or the person themselves. These glimpses of the future are set in accordance to the time that they are received and with each passing second after the likelyhood of their accuracy becomes less and less. Skills Management, Public Speaking, Hand to Hand combat, Grappling, Firearms, Combat Awareness. Languages English, Yiddish and a little bit of Spanish. Time Line October 6th, 2014 — Serial for Supper? — Supper with Uncle Ezra and confessions of two serial killers. November 4th, 2014, 2:00 AM — Time to Tally Up with the Maker — Slate and Aislin are tracing, Cat Rochester on behalf of Vacily Rezanov. After some surveillance, via, Slate's far sight and clairaudience, making him virtually undetectable by those not gifted to sense such things, they have tracked her to a library in Chinatown, Manhattan. Category:Co-Stars Category:Metahumans